The Mummy
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: When a legend brings Booth and Brennan to Egypt accompanied by Russ and Parker they're in for more then they bargianed for after Parker reopens a curse that forces Booth and Brennan to decide between what is fact and fiction.
1. The Legend

**I got the story idea from the movie The Mummy Returns. I hope U enjoy the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter One: The Legend

_The year is 3067, the place, Thebes, a city in ancient Egypt. _

_There was a pharaoh, a pharaoh whom everyone feared. He got and had everything he'd ever wanted, a palace filled with gold, jewels, silks, servants of every size and shape, and the most beautiful mistresses in all the land. But the most beautiful of them all was Anck-su-namun. Her pale olive skin, long black hair, slender body was what every man wanted. The pharaoh was very pleased with her and kept her all to himself in a special room in the palace. But Anck-su-namun had a lover named Imhotep. Every sunset the two would spend time together. _

_But the pharaoh soon became concerned about where his lovely maiden was going every sunset. He decided to cover her in a fine white powder, that way, if somebody were to touch her, their mark would be left on her skin._

_Sure enough, Anck-su-namun went back to Imhotep and when he touched her neck his finger pattern was left. When the pharaoh found her later, he was so angry he had her locked in his chambers, guards at every corner of the room. But nothing could keep the two lovers apart. So they devised a plan. _

_Anck-su-namun was to kill the pharaoh before killing herself. Then, by using the power of the underworld God, Anubis, Imhotep would bring Anck-su-namun back to life. That night the fair maiden called the pharaoh behind a cloth covered room where the guards weren't allowed. Imhotep watched from afar. Seconds later the maiden pulled the knife from behind her back and with two quick motions the pharaoh fell to the ground dead. Anck-su-namun raised the knife to her own chest and committed suicide. _

_By now, the guards had all heard the noise and were on their way to the room. Imhotep and a few close friends took the lifeless body of Anck-su-namun to a nearby cave. They only had so much time to resurrect her before it was too late. As her spirit slowly filled her body the guards found Imhotep and his men. They killed everyone except for Imhotep who didn't finish the spell. _

_Imhotep was blamed for the pharaoh's death and was sentenced to the death by the worst way possible, flesh eating roaches. Before the guards closed the top of the coffin which held Imhotep and the roaches, Imhotep swore vengeances that one day he would return and destroy all who did this to him…_

Booth let out an evil laugh as he shut the book.

"Read it again daddy!" Parker said excitedly. "Is this about the case you and mommy are working on? The one about the remains found in that pyramid?" (By "mommy" he meant Brennan. Brennan had become his adopted mother after Rebecca had abandoned him when she ran off with her new husband three years ago.)

Booth ruffled his seven year old son's hair, "Not tonight bud, we'll read it again tomorrow, I promise." Booth got off of his son's bed and tucked him in.

"Night buddy." Booth said kissing the top of Parker's head.

"Night dad." Parkers yawned.

Booth smiled at Parker before turning off his light. Booth was half way out the door before he heard a shout.

"DADDY!" Parker screamed.

Booth mad a mad dash back into Parker's room and flicked on the light, "Parker! What's wrong?"

"My night light isn't working and I can't find Pho-Pho!" Parker whimpered. (Pho-Pho was Parker's teddy bear that Brennan had given to him on his fourth birthday.)

Booth let out a sigh of relief, "Is that all?"

Parker nodded.

"Let me see…ah! Here he is." Booth pulled a ratty teddy bear from under the bed.

"Pho-Pho!" Parker grabbed his teddy bear and hugged him close.

"Now I'll be right back with your night light. I need to put new batteries into it." Booth went into his and Brennan's room and pulled out two AA batteries and stuck them into the Iron Man night light.

"Here you go buddy." Booth said plugging in the night light.

"Thanks daddy, you're the best." Parker smiled yawning again.

"Now get some sleep buddy, I'll see you in the morning." Booth whispered turning the over head light off.

"Kay, love you." Parker whispered.

"Love you too buddy." Booth whispered shutting the door just enough so a crack was visible.

Booth walked down the stairs that led down into the living room.

"That took a little longer than usual." Brennan said looking up from her book.

"Yeah, we had a missing persons alert…okay more like missing teddy." Booth smiled settling down beside his wife on the couch. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Oh, this little book?" A sly smile slowly spread on Brennan's face.

Booth looked at the front cover, "Egypt: Sites and Traveling Advice"

"Bones…" Booth shook his head, "We've gone over this a million times…"

"Oh come on Booth, it'll be fun. Besides, how will I know exactly if that is the legendary Imhotep's tomb and if he was really killed the way they said he was!" Brennan groaned.

"You can find all of that out in the Jeffersonian! We don't have to go all the way to Egypt!" Booth said still shaking his head.

"Aw, but we haven't had a good adventure in a long time. Come on Booth, please?" Brennan pleaded.

"Bones, the journey is too long and exhausting, I mean, think about Parker!" Booth said.

"I already have that figured out. We'll fly first class. The British Airlines flight will take us from D.C to Cairo Egypt and from there we'll find some transportation to Thebes." Brennan said excitedly.

"When exactly does the plane leave?" Booth asked.

"10:05 tomorrow night and we'll arrive in Cairo 12:40 a.m. Thursday morning." Brennan said.

"Two days of nonstop flying?! Babe, as much as I'd like to go-"

"You don't want to go." Brennan frowned folding her arms.

"Now I didn't say that…" Booth said sternly.

"But you were about too…" Brennan mumbled.

"No… What I was going to say is that we are crunched for time if leave now." Booth said simply.

"But if we start packing now then we can be ready to go." Brennan said looking into her husband's eyes.

"Even if we do pack now we don't know if all the tickets have been sold out." Booth said.

Brennan reached into her back pocket and pulled out three white tickets. She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head slightly towards the tickets.

"You bought the tickets already." Booth mumbled unimpressed.

Brennan nodded, "It'd be a waste if we don't use them."

Booth frowned, "I should have known you'd go out and buy the tickets."

Brennan leaned closer to Booth, "Why don't you give in already. You know you can't win…"

"I can try." Booth smiled.

"But there's no use in trying." Brennan took her index and middle finger and made them walk down Booth's chest.

"You know you are competing with a former sniper who's now a special FBI agent? Noticed the word _special_ somewhere in there?" Booth said.

"And that's why I love you." Brennan whispered.

"Nice try but no cigar." Booth giving Brennan a cocky smile.

"What?" Brennan asked confused.

"Maybe this will make more sense." Booth whispered flipping Brennan onto her back.

"I'll try to comprehend…" Brennan laughed leaning up to kiss Booth.

"I'll try to break it up into more understandable words." Booth growled lovingly.

"I think you mean into understandable words not more understandable." Brennan corrected.

"Is this a grammar lesson or love?" Booth whispered.

"You decide." Brennan whispered unbuttoning Booth's shirt.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Damn it." Booth hissed braking away from Brennan.

"Who could it be at a late hour like this?" Brennan mumbled.

"I'll get it." Booth mumbled annoyed, "Whoever it is they better have a good reason for interrupting us."

Booth opened the door to find Russ standing there.

"Hey Booth, sorry to be here at such a late hour… I hope I didn't interrupt anything…" Russ said looking over Booth's shoulder at Brennan who was lying on the couch with her shirt half off.

"No Russ, you're fine." Brennan mumbled fixing her shirt, "Come in."

"Thanks." Russ smiled.

"Yeah, you're fine Russ, you didn't interrupt anything important. You came at the perfect time. Hey, you should come at times like this _all _the time!" Booth mumbled to himself in a sarcastic tone.

"So Russ, what brings you here at an hour like this?" Brennan asked.

"I can't just visit my favorite sister?" Russ smiled innocently.

"Okay, first of all I'm your only sister and secondly, what do you want?" Brennan asked unimpressed.

"Can I borrow $50?" Russ begged.

"Absolutely not…" Booth started.

Brennan sighed, "Here Russ."

"Thanks Tempe." Russ smiled pocketing the money, "So what are you up to?"

"Oh, Booth and I are getting ready to go to Egypt."

"We are?" Booth asked shocked.

"You are?" Russ asked.

"Yes, and it's really important that we get ready so you'll have to go…" Brennan said pushing Russ towards the door.

"Wait, can I come?" Russ asked.

"No." Brennan said.

"You just say that but you don't mean that." Russ said.

"No, I do mean what I said, we only have three tickets." Brennan said.

"I'll go buy another one." Russ said. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"I said no."

"I call you tomorrow so we can meet up at the airport." Russ said half way out the door, "See you."

Brennan slammed the door on his face.

"Hahaha, nice one honey, you got him to leave so we could get back to what we were doing." Booth laughed unbuttoning his shirt again.

"What do you mean? I was being serious."

Booth stopped unbuttoning, "You were?"

Brennan nodded, "Yes, now we better start packing now, come on." Brennan said dragging her husband up the stairs.

"See? I told you that there was no point in fighting." Brennan teased.

"Humph." Booth mumbled. "You win."

"I knew that from the beginning." Brennan laughed.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please review!!!!**


	2. Visits from Ghosts

**Thanks for the few reviews, favorite authors, favorite stories, and stories alerts!! Please, please give me a lot of reviews!!! **

Chapter two: Visits From Ghosts

*_beep beep* _the alarm clocked screamed.

Brennan groaned and sat up. It was dark outside and Booth was still asleep. She turned to look in the direction of the beeping alarm clock.

"5 o'clock in the morning…" Brennan mumbled to herself.

She staggered out of bed and drug herself into the bathroom. She flicked on the lights and turned on the shower.

"V'là l'bon vent. V'là joli vent. V'là l'bon vent. M'amie m'appelle. V'là l'bon vent. V'là joli vent. V'là l'bon vent. M'amie m'attend…" Brennan sang quietly to her as she removed her night gown and underpants.

"Derrière chez nous y'a t'un étang. Il n'est pas large comme il est grand. Trois beaux canards s'en vont nageant. Le fils de roi s'en va chassant." Brennan sang as she stepped into the shower.

"Avec son grand fusil argent. Visa le noir tua le blanc. O, fils de roi, tu es méchant. Tu as tué mon canard blanc." The water ran down Brennan's back. Brennan started to apply shampoo.

"Par dessous l'aile il perd son sang. Et par les yeux les diamants. Et par le bec l'or et l'argent.  
Que ferons-nous de tant d'argent?" The lonely tune echoed throughout the bathroom. Two black eyes starred at Brennan hungrily.

"Nous mettrons les fill's au couvent. Et les garçons au regiment." A hauntingly beautiful voice sang out.

Brennan stopped. That last line wasn't her voice alone. She pulled back the shower curtain.

There, in the far corner of the bathroom stood a beautiful woman. From what Brennan could tell she was Egyptian. Her long black hair was draped over her shoulders. Something caught Brennan's attention, a large dark red stain spread slowly across the woman's chest.

"Hey!" Brennan called out.

The woman flashed her white teeth in a somewhat haunting smile. Then she disappeared.

Brennan shook her head, "You're just tired Temperance." She mumbled to herself.

Brennan stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her torso.

Brennan walked out of the bathroom. She placed a hand on Booth's shoulder.

"Hey." She whispered, "Time to get up."

Booth stirred, "I'm up…" he mumbled.

"You don't seem like you're up to me." Brennan laughed.

"Oh trust me, I'm up." Booth grunted sitting up. "Oh, by the way, I heard you sing in the shower, you're a very good singer."

"I know. I get that a lot." Brennan said proudly.

"By the way, where'd you learn that song from?" Booth inquired.

"Parker taught me. He said it was about windmills, ducks, and princes that sort of thing." Brennan said.

"Ah, I see…" Booth smiled.

"Booth…can I ask you something?" Brennan asked seriously.

Booth sat up straighter, "This sounds serious…"

"Did-did you hear anybody else singing besides me?" Brennan whispered.

Booth shook his head, "No…"

Brennan sighed, "You're going to laugh…"

"No I'm not. Tell me…" Booth coaxed.

"You promise you won't laugh?"

Booth kissed her on the cheek, "I promise."

Brennan sighed, "This sounds irrational but…I-I think I saw someone in the bathroom with me…I think… She looked Egyptian…"

Booth let out a laugh.

"Hey!" Brennan said embarrassed, "You promised!"

"I'm-I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't laugh." Booth giggled, "Hon, you didn't get a lot of sleep last night and you probably have that case on your mind so it probably was just an illusion."

"But it seemed so real…" Brennan mumbled.

"Come on, let's get Parker up and get dressed. You'll have all the time in the world to sleep on the plane." Booth said getting up.

Brennan sighed, "I guess you're right…"

Booth smiled, "Aren't I always?"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW if you read!!!!**


End file.
